Primorskaya Territory (1983: Doomsday)
The Primorskaya Territory (Russian: Приморская территория, Mandarin: 滨海边疆区) is a territorial entity within the Socialist Union under the jurisdiction of the Siberian armed forces. History Doomsday and the aftermath This part of the former Soviet Union was hit especially hard, as it housed the headquarter as well as other important bases and vessels of the Soviet Pacific Fleet and other vital military installations. All military installations in the area were destroyed, along with key ports, both commercial and military. Cities like Vladivostok and Nakhodka, along with Kozmino, Bolshoy Kamen, Ussuriysk and many others were bombed as well. Anarchy quickly gripped the area and those who could traveled to Siberia, where a new union would soon be declared. Marauding bands of ex-Soviet military personnel who refused to join the new USSR alongside their Chinese counterparts quickly started to pillage what remained of the region, which further depopulated the region. Siberian involvement However, in the early ninties, when the Siberian army launched an offensive into lawless North Manchuria, the stability of this region was also debated. Since a full scale involvement was out of the question for the time being, Siberian leadership decided to set up bases in the region and through them slowly destroy the local bandits. No direct control was assumed over the region until March, 2010, when it was deemed to be secure enough to put under direct Siberian control. Thus, operation Spring Storm was launched on March 21, 2010. The troops met little resistance, as there were only around 40-45 thousand people still living in the area. Interestingly, the local populace was quoted as saying that they heard of other rather stable countries within the heartland of China, which will be thoroughly investigated. The region was offically named the Primorskaya Territory on March 28 and the military operation offically ended on the same day. The territory was linked to Korea by a railway line in December of 2011 and now serves as one of the most important transport lines the two countries have. The port of Vladivostok is also being rebuilt, as there is hope that it will alleviate some stress on the ports of Sovetskaya Gavan and Magadan, as well as be the base of the Pacific Fleet once more. For the time being, Rudnaya Pristan, once a small village 35 kilometers from Dalnegorsk, has turned into the main port of the territory and it too is being expanded, with a larger road having been built to accommodate for the increase in traffic. Economy The region which was once the hub of Far Eastern military, food and timber industries have started to be repaired and have even started to operate, although far from their full capacity. Agriculture is also important; the territory produces rice, milk, eggs, and vegetables. The fishing industry was hit hard, but has seen improvement and even some exports to surrounding countries. The military has repaired roads and railways and programs to repopulate the remaining towns not hit by nuclear missiles have shown results. The region serves as an important link between Siberia and Korea and it is the first direct land border the Socialist Union has ever had with a civilized nation in East Asia. Category:Socialist Siberia (1983: Doomsday)